User talk:Abce2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scan2go Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Power Cards page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) yes i will continue working on this wiki. it's time that much more people work on this wiki than only we two. we can adopt this wiki together. as far as i know scan2go starts in fall so maybe september or october. - Nightmare9188 - yes, I'd like. time to change the design, the current is a bit boring. i have really great pictures of scan2go. - Nightmare9188 - yes, of course i'm planning to do further edits. but as of now there isn't much we can do. ep 5 won't air before late september. furthermore i'm busy at the moment. - Nightmare9188 - ok, i'll see what i can do at the moment, perhaps adding a few pictures. Nightmare9188 Adopting Wiki Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG! YOUR LIKE ON EVERY SINGLE WIKI I EVER SAW! Um...Hi, Sorry to disturb you... but i was wondering if you knew any websites where i can watch scan2go in korean with eng subtitles. It's okay if you don't know too... Sorry, again. Akechi Hidame (talk) 10:41, November 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem, thank you though :D Akechi Hidame (talk) 07:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for disturbing you again, but do you know how to edit the home page? the 'latest episode' bit is kind of off, but when i tried to edit it the source code is a little confusing. :( sorry, and thanks for always helping :) Akechi Hidame (talk) 07:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) , I'll do that from here on out! Sorry, about that :(. i won't do it again. thanks for informing though :D! Akechi Hidame (talk) 09:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Oki doki, no problemo. Sorry To be bothering you again, but i was wondering if you could cover the episodes from the 5th till the 12th of December, due to my exams I don't think i'll be able to update the episodes until my exams are over =( but if i get a chance to update it or something, i'll try. Regards, Akechi Akechi Hidame (talk) 15:22, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! o(^___^)o Do your best =) I'm going to download episode 12 now! The title sounds seriously interesting ;) did you watch it yet? Hey, I was wondering if you knew when this wiki was first formed... Akechi Hidame (talk) 14:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Akechi Hidame (talk) No problemo! I'd love to! We could try the Scan2go.com background image, I've already downloaded it. Akechi Hidame (talk) 04:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Akechi Hidame (talk) 04:36, December 21, 2012 (UTC) oki doki! Akechi Hidame (talk) 06:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for disturbing you again, but I just wanted to inform you that after the 28th of March, I may be inactive for roughly a month. Hoping you could cover the upcoming episodes for me. Cheers. Akechi Hidame (talk) 13:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) It seems like both of us will be leaving at the same time, well, I can cover up the episodes as soon as I get a chance. Thanks though. Akechi Hidame (talk) 08:13, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ask a question. Hello, I'm wondering if you could help me with making changes to this wikia? I'm not clear on how to make certain changes. Thank you! --IBHalliwell (talk) 17:29, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply for my talk page and three questions.... Hi and thank you for the reply on my talk page. I'm not sure if I should reply there or here. In either case, I asked some questions on the talk page of Akechi Hidame. I've not heard back and don't know if or when the person will be back . . . Akechi left me a note saying I should come back and ask questions, but, well, as I say, I've not heard back. NOTE: I honestly feel stuck at this point in contributing in various areas stuff I've been able to collect as the TV.com editor for Scan2Go. I'm hoping to get the two place working together and create a synergy given both sites love the same TV sereis. The first one was / is: "Ask question about A) How to change the title / name of a page and B) How to handle this specific case (if different than (A)).: Hello, I'm not sure how to change the name of a page. What I found was the title of episode number 22 is: "The End of Team JET?!" but the wikia has it as "The End of JET?" I was able to change the body of the page, but not the page's title. I also updated the episode list in the text part but not the link part. When correcting the page's title and hence URL references to the page will also need upatnig. I verifeid the title is suppose to be "The End of Team JET?!" by watching the episode again and used the pause, rewind, and play buttons on my video playing application. Can someone, please, team me how to correct a page when the title is incorrect? Maybe the correct way to create a redirection (I've seen those in use), but I'm not sure if that is the correct method or not. The second one was / is: "Question about voice actor." Hi! I know I already have one outstanding question, but here is another one. How do we handle the people who provide the voices? What I mean is when I look at a character (e.g. DJ, Kaz, Myron, etc) I don't see a place to put the real life person who does the voice and the language (e.g. English). Given this is an English based wikia maybe only providing the English voice actor is enough, but I just want to bring it up as maybe we should include all languages we can discover. I looked at the template used as part of the character page, but don't see anything for the real life actor or voice actor. Maybe the template needs this information, too? In any case, the character article should / must have a place for this information. Where shall we put it? The third and final one is / was: "Add a third question on how to use this wonderful wikia!" Hi! I hope this new question / request for help finds you well. I'm trying to update some of the character pages, but whenever I modify the "infobox character" template the display/preview isn't in the final form, but of the text. Specifically, I was trying to add the template to System P.E.L., as well as "vocied by" information for Kaz and other characters. BTW, while mentioning PEL, I was wondering how to do a redirection. The reason I'm asking is when I was adding characters found in an episode, I used the name as I found it in the ending credits. The ending credits list System P.E.L simply as PEL., which is how I listed it. Thus I'd love to know how to redirect so people can use the term they see in the series and/or recognized here OR in case the series uses different names/terms for the same person, item, event, etc. P.S. Is there someone else I can also direct my questions to when you're not around. Thanks!! --IBHalliwell (talk) 07:42, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Add 4th issue Hi! The issue with the template happened again today while I was working to add the 33rd episode. What I got was the text I typed into template and the template itself. I checked and I had the same number of entries, etc, but when it appeared . . . Well, how does one diagnose these problems. I finally got it working, but I'm not sure how. --IBHalliwell (talk) 16:55, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi! Thank you fro the reply! * In my talk page you said: >> Also, please reply on my talk page, so I can see the message. Ah, I thought I had been putting my questions in your talk page (see above). I only put them into my talk page after waiting a few days. * As for the in the template, ah, I'm not sure how they're getting there. I'm not typing them into the template. What I've been doing is copying from an existing template and then into the new template. I only see the AFTER I save and then can remvoe them and reorder the stuff. I'm not thrilled with this approach, but thus far it is the only way I got it to work. * I'm sorry, real sorry, but I'm not following the instructions about the move page. * On working together, nothing specific other than certainly sharing information as we obtain it. I do love your idea about an affiliates bar! I'll also add this site to place TV.com allows me to mention other sites. I know I can do it iin the forums. --IBHalliwell (talk) 18:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Another technical question I created a category named Males and added a line to the existing category Females. In the line in the females article and the new males article I try to link each of them, but the linking fails (Red text). Do you have any idea why? Is it because they're category pages, but even so shouldn't one be able to point to categories inside the articles you create and/or update? --IBHalliwell (talk) 19:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi Abce2. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. I made some minor edits to the main page already to improve the appearance while keeping the same content. Let me know if you want me to do more to it. As for the other things, if you've seen a large image(s) that you'd like to be used to make a background, please link me to it (them). For the logo, I made this: Let me know if you want me to change it. Otherwise, go ahead and download/upload it as the wiki's logo (wordmark). For a favicon, do you have anything specific in mind? If not, I could crop out something from the official logo, such as the "S" or the "2". JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :I see the favicon. If you don't see it on your browser, you can view it directly here. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:05, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Take a look at this preview. If you want to use that for a background, you can get the image here. Just be sure to set the wiki background color to black on the theme designer when you upload it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::That's weird, but no worries. I just uploaded the background for you. Keep up the good work. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I took a look at the preview and my only question is the "Finding Great Savings for Baby" part. I don't most Scan2Go racers like being called baby any longer, don't have a baby of their own, or . . . well, just saying if we're going to have advertising its direction should be more towards the audience using the wikia, IMHO. Just my two cents. :::: Oh, plus, I'd like to see the second advertisement (e.g. in this case the AT&T one) being further down (say towards the bottom for when the person scrolls down to see the rest. Maybe after the monthly poll, which never seems to change monthly. LOL. :::: BTW, anyone know how to create, update, etc the polls. I'd be willing to do a new one once in a while. --IBHalliwell (talk) 16:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sorry for the inconveniences, i'll be back on board as soon as possible. (Need to get a secure internet connection first, then i've gotta wait until the baggage comes in so I can access the PC and sign in) Thanks again for covering for me. Regards, Akechi Hidame 04:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Rating widget // Rating individual episodes Hi! I dropped a note with User:JoePlay about the possibility to have a rating system for individual episodes. There are various sites throughout the net providing different rating systems. TV.com provides a point system, while many others use stars. While I personally like the point systems (its more exact), what matters IMHO is having one for people to vote. It should note how many votes and the average vote at a minimum. Of course with the point system more information might be available (such as number of voters for each choice). At first I was thinking about doing a poll, as it gives exact information and by choice, but it fails to give an average points or stars. User:JoePlay replied in on my talk page with a widget that uses stars, shows the average, and the total number of votes. It also insures each person is unique and thus can change his/her vote, but still only vote once. Implementing it, of course, requires an admin and I'm glad it does as this should be your decision (yours and the other admins) for the Scan2Go Wiki future. Should we (A) have any rating system for individual episodes and if yes, (B) what type? I look very much forward to your decision (you and the other admins) and will support it whatever you decide! :-) --IBHalliwell (talk) 18:52, May 14, 2013 (UTC) International broadcast / air dates; Second Season; Modify templates Hi! I'm adding this message to your and Akechi Hidame Talk pages, as I'm not sure who will be back first. User User:Nightmare9188}Nightmare9188 discovered it is possible (with the announcement of Scan2Go airing in Japan) there will be a second season. He added this information to the List of Scan2Go episodes and I summarized it in my blog as: : Scan2Go got showcased at theTAF 2013. This fact suggests it would air soon in Japan. Also it was mentioned in an article of the Japan Times. A second season may be announced when Scan2Go finally airs in Japan. While it is possible there might never be a second or more seasons, I believe it couldn't hurt to be ready today. Additionally, we should look at adding an article or articles about the non-Cartoon Network broadcast channels and dates. Currently we mention the Korean air dates and have some (not all of them). I'd suggest an area with possible category to trace all broadcasts worldwide. This we can do now (the worldwide broadcast article(s)). Specifically, the idea encompasses: Specifically: Change the list of episodes: Change current "Episode Number" column to "Overall Episode Number." Add two new columns, Season and Season Episode Number. Remove the Korean Air Date column. Rename the English Air Date column to be "Cartoon Network Air Date." Create a new article or articles supporting the various International (non-Cartoon Network) broadcasts. It would include room for the broadcast channel and first air dates. This way we would be a resource covering all broadcasts worldwide and not just Korea and Cartoon Network. The other Wikia items needing change would be the individual episode articles and the episode template. Specifically, I see the adding of the season, season episode number, and relabeling the current episode number as overall episode number to both the articles and template. What I'm looking for is: Your input on this topic. Help with updating the infobox episode template and/or adding/changing any other templates. Any help you can provide with this idea. Education on how to modify / improve templates in general Thanks! --IBHalliwell (talk) 01:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about it! Hi! We're getting along fine (User:Nightmare9188 and I together. I hope the changes we're doing end up being OK with you, if not, sorry, but . . . while the cat's away the mice will play! LOL! I mean it as a joke. I got help from doing the RTFM things, as well as the trial and error / school of hard knocks. We got stuff set up for multiple seasons and now are working on supporting the multiple markets where Scan2Go is on or will be on the air using a table and template along with articles for run dates in the various markets, etc. I'm looking at other TV / anime wikia for ideas, such as Bleach, Pokemon, Beyblade, and others. Take care and don't rush yourself. Everything will be here and nothing burned down. Do well in school! BTW, what's your course of study / goal? --IBHalliwell (talk) 16:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, very much; Thank you, very much; it's the . . . > I've made both you and Nightmare admins. Enjoy! Thank you so very much on behalf of us both. It made me want to break out in song! LOL!! Another joke! But, seriously, I do thank you very much.) --IBHalliwell (talk) 18:13, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for making me Admin too, Abce. --Nightmare9188